The Pediatric Hospital Epidemiology and Outcomes Research Training (PHEOT) Program at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) is a 2-year research fellowship designed to provide physicians with training in hospital epidemiology and outcomes research. Through a combination of formal coursework and mentored research projects, trainees will develop expertise in comparative effectiveness research, quality measurement, severity adjustment and economic evaluation as they relate to pediatric hospital care. The PHEOT program will train the next generation of clinical scientists who will help us to understand how to best measure and improve outcomes, assure patient safety, and manage costs for hospitalized children. Trainees will benefit from the combined resources of two Centers at CHOP'S Joseph Stokes Jr. Research Institute; The Center for Outcomes Research and the Center for Pediatric Clinical Effectiveness, as well as a rich array of laboratories for evaluating and improving health care processes and outcomes, including the Pediatric Advanced Care Service, the General Pediatrics Inpatient Service, the Center for Simulation, Advanced Education and Innovation, and the Center for Quality and Patient Safety (COPS). All fellows will complete Masters level coursework in study design and biostatistics as part of either the Masters of Science in Clinical Epidemiology (MSCE) degree offered through the Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics, or the Masters of Science in Health Policy Research (MSHP) degree offered through the RWJ Clinical Scholars Program and the Leonard Davis Institute of Health Economics at Penn. Fellows will be assigned an advisory team consisting of seasoned methodology, content, and biostatistics mentors who will supervise the trainee in the successful completion and publication of at least one research project. PHEOT fellows will also benefit from a host of professional development activities, including works-in-progress sessions, a seminar series to teach academic medicine skills, a methods lecture series specifically tailored to pediatric epidemiology and outcomes research, and opportunities to present research at national meetings. Graduates of the PHEOT program will be prepared to perform the translational research so urgently called for in the NIH Roadmap- to translate the results of preliminary clinical research into improved clinical practice and health decision making in the hospital.